


Drawer

by demonshide7



Series: No. X - Titles [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Jung Yunho - Fandom, Kim Jaejoong (Musician), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Man to Man Relationship, Other, YooSuMin, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jaejoong was asked to do an art installation piece...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawer

 

Kim Jaejoong was asked to participate in an art expressionism exhibition. 

He was asked to express what his heart was like. 

He thought about all the hellos and goodbyes.  And that one particular person. 

On the space he was given, stood an old beat up armoire in the shape of a heart.  And the drawers were all open for people to see the contents.  The spaces were littered with the music sheets of his songs and pictures of his friends and band members.  There was one small drawer that was gold, obviously treasured and carefully kept.  It was kept in a separate part of the heart on the left topmost part of the heart.  It was carved to the shape of a heart as well.  In it was a ring… a very expensive Cartier ring that was part of the Secret Love series. 

“Please explain the Cartier ring,” an interviewer asked. 

Jae laughed.  “I found out that it’s a Secret Love series ring.  So, that part will have to remain a very beautiful secret.  I think everyone keeps a secret love, don’t you?”

“That golden drawer is empty otherwise and has no pictures,” the interviewer said.

“It’s a secret.  So why would I even put a picture there?” Jaejoong smirked.

“Isn’t that ring linked with Jung Yunho?” the interviewer asked.

“It is?” Jaejoong asked.  “Obviously, he also has a secret love, right?  I told you, everyone has someone like that.”

He looked at the ring in that drawer and smiled. 

A psychologist was asked to interpret Jaejoong’s art piece, to give insight into the man’s personality.

“It seems that it’s pretty obvious, he loves his friends and family and music a lot.  Music most of all because the whole heart is decorated in his music.  Not only that but you can see those rolled up sheets are also music.  But it seems that everyone is drawn to that golden drawer with that single ring in it.  A very expensive ring, as well.  Of course.  Kim Jaejoong is a man who likes the finer things in life. Cartier would be very symbolic to that.  I’m surprised that there isn’t a bottle of Scotch there as well,” the psychologist said. 

“He may be a bit narcissistic.  Definitely understands how to compartmentalize, because he chose to depict a chest of drawers, which should mean organization.  Very artistic.  Despite the chaos the music sheets create around the heart, there seems to be a certain order.  A sense of being in that place correctly.  It’s as if he placed each music sheet in a certain place and each photograph in a certain place.  Even if it all seems bursting at the seams, Kim Jaejoong likes them in some sort of order.  But that golden drawer is something he keeps dear.  And the gold of the drawer means it’s very important.  It could also symbolize that this drawer is lucrative.  I’m not saying that this particular thing means he’s avaricious, but instead of decorating it with flowers, he chose gold.  Most people that chose gold or precious gems usually associate that with wealth.  The ring’s brand would certainly underline that.  Perhaps his heart also loves the trappings of wealth.”

A YunJae fan negated the psychologist and said, “You don’t understand.  That little drawer is very special because it’s a symbol for the love of his life, Jung Yunho!  That ring is a ring that they both share!  It was given to him by Jung Yunho.  It may be a secret, but those of us who know about it will tell you, it’s stands for Jung Yunho. And he painted that gold because it’s a treasure.  That ring could have been made of inexpensive iron and it would still lie there in that golden drawer, treasured the same way he treasures the person that gave that to him.  And it can only be one Jung Yunho.”

 ~*~

The world was aghast as the next pictures of the heart installation was shared.  According to the news reports, Jung Yunho was caught adding his picture to the piece, helped by Shim Changmin, Park Yuchun and Kim Junsu.  The picture shared was of Jung Yunho standing on his tiptoes, arranging his picture next to the Cartier ring, while Changmin, Junsu and Yuchun were putting more of their pictures into the display, tucking their pictures and Yunho’s into each rolled up sheet of music and into the drawers.

A disgruntled looking Kim Jaejoong bailed out the other four members of The Rising Gods of the East.  But it was noted that the picture of Jung Yunho stayed in that little drawer for the remainder of the exhibition, also the added pictures of the other three gods were allowed to remain, minus a few that Jaejoong decided made the piece look too busy. 

When asked why he let Yunho’s picture in that golden box stand, Jaejoong looked into the camera and said, “Because Jung Yunho is that kind of man.  He stealthily moves himself into empty spaces in the heart and just stays there.  And once there, it is difficult if not downright ugly to get him out.”

Now the media could not get enough of that response.

And Jung Yunho?  He sheepishly looked into the camera and said, “Well… actually… the thing was… I was trying to… The kids said….”

He looked into the camera, pulled Kim Jaejoong from behind him and sighed.  He held unto Jaejoong’s hand though the other man was reluctantly trying to not be there.

“I know I occupy a small piece of Kim Jaejoong’s heart, while music and the other dongsaengs occupy more, but I wanted to be part of that special place.  I thought it was going to be okay, you know?” he said sheepishly. 

“And the ring?  What’s the real story about the ring?” the interviewer wanted to know.

Yunho laughed.  “Las Vegas, in America, wasn’t it?” he asked Jaejoong.  Jaejoong nodded.

“That’s what it was,” Yunho smiled and pulled Jaejoong away with him out the door of the press conference venue. 

“But wait!!!  What was so important about Las Vegas in America?!?!?!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
